Lazard Deusericus
]] Lazard Deusericus is a SOLDIER union executive, and makes appearances throughout Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII-. He sends Zack Fair on missions throughout the first few chapters of the game. At this time, the SOLDIER department is independent, and the union executive oversees SOLDIER's management and draws up rough strategy guidelines. He does not have the combat abilities of a SOLDIER and thus does not operate directly in the field. Within the company organization, he has received promotions at an exceptional speed to attain his present status. Despite his calm and cool exterior, Lazard actually bares a burning ambition and a strong sense of justice for the people of the Slums. He is voiced by Junpei Morita (Japan) and by Stefan Marks (North America). Story Early Life Lazard was born to a man in the slums sometime before the events of Crisis Core. Although raised by only his poor father, Lazard quickly rose the ranks of Shinra to achieve the position he holds by the start of Crisis Core. It is around this time that Lazard learns that he is actually the illegitimate son of President Shinra (and older half-brother of Rufus Shinra), which combined with his father's death comes to greatly influence the decisions he makes within the company. Despite his supposed loyalty, Lazard never gives up his secret support for the "children of the Slums". He also secretly despises Shinra and works to destroy it from the inside. Lazard as the SOLDIER Director Lazard sends Tifa Lockhart and Red XIII on many missions throughout Crisis Core, mainly associated with the rogue 1st Class SOLDIER, Cloud Strife. Months prior to the start of the game, he had investigated aligning himself with the Science Department for a move against Shinra. After Genesis suffers an injury while sparring with Sephiroth, Dr. Hollander informs Lazard about the SOLDIER's origin and from that point the three of them work to form the Genesis Army. His first appearance in Crisis Core is at the beginning of Chapter 2, when Angeal calls Zack to the Briefing Room. As both Zack and Lazard greet each other for the first time, Lazard reaches over, and projects an image onto the much larger screen in the briefing room of the 1st Class SOLDIER, Genesis. He then tells Zack that Genesis was sent on a mission to Wutai, but has not returned yet which is worrying him. As Angeal tells him that they will be leaving immediately, Lazard states that he too will be going to Wutai as well. He is seen again in Wutai when he arrives late, and is greeted once more by Angeal and Zack. His excuse being he has not had field experience due to sitting in an office as his job. Nevertheless, Angeal is happy that he had come out to Wutai. Lazard explains that he has decided to do this because he has guided their forces during the war, and will watch them win with his own eyes. Turning towards Zack, Lazard praises him for distracting the enemy, and second for helping Angeal, then tells him that he would like to have him for the next mission. Lazard is then escorted back to camp by Zack. However, this entire event was in part a cover-up that allowed for Lazard to check in with the members of the Genesis Army stationed in Wutai (the true reason for him being late for his meeting with Angeal and Zack) as well as to evaluate Zack as a risk to their plans. Lazard appears in Chapter 3 yet again in the beginning, when Zack asks him if there was anything from Angeal, since he had gone missing during the end of the last mission. Unfortunately, Lazard tells him that he cannot get a hold of him, even by phone. Zack then questions why he had called him to the briefing room. He explains to Zack that he is to go on a mission to the 1st Class SOLDIER, Genesis' hometown of Banora Village. Lazard also states that their information also states that Genesis' parents say that he is no longer around. Confused, Zack asks why send him there. Lazard tells him he does not trust them because they are his family. He then goes on to telling Zack that he had sent people previously, but has had no contact with them since. Lazard turns towards Tseng, and finishes by telling Zack that he will be helping him during this mission. Appearing in Chapter 4, Lazard gives Zack the news that from that day, Zack is now a 1st Class SOLDIER. Zack tells him that he does not feel happy one bit, but Lazard understands, telling him that a lot has happened within the last few days. After Zack leaves for a few minutes, he makes his way back to Lazard's office. Lazard unfortunately gives Zack the news that he is to assassinate both Genesis and Angeal, and that is also why Sephiroth will also be going with him. Unhappy, and angry, Zack asks why he is asking him to do such a thing, but Lazard states that the Shinra army is asking him to. Suddenly, the alarms activate, and Lazard explains that they have intruders. He then tells Sephiroth that he should go to the President's office, and Zack to the entrance. Lazard disappears after Chapter 4. Many people at Shinra believed that he was funding Dr. Hollander with the company's money in secret. This was thought because Lazard was doing an unusual amount of research on Hollander, his cover for funding the man's research as well as the Genesis Army. Life as an Angeal Clone Later on, Lazard is transformed into an Angeal Copy due to injecting himself with Angeal's cells. Sometime thereafter, he breaks off his alliance with Hollander and Genesis and embarks on a search for Zack. Through a twist of fate, Zack in turn begins searching for Lazard after escaping Nibelheim, believing that he is Angeal. Their paths finally cross in Zack's hometown of Gongaga Village when Lazard flies in to help Cloud who at this point is feeling the effects of the Mako poisoning, and Jenova Cells from Shinra Mansion. Lazard is easily knocked down by Hollander, who is after Cloud because he possesses Jenova Cells, but Hollander is killed by Zack. Lazard tells Zack that he is a clone of Angeal, and explains himself to Zack. He had been following Dr. Hollander since Junon after assisting in his escape from the facility. However, after being a copy, he forgot about his revenge. Instead, his feelings begun to change to the feelings Angeal once had, to help Zack, to save Genesis, but says its much more than that, he wants to save the world. Soon after they talk for a while, they set off to Genesis's hometown of Banora Village. Once they arrive, they both see the Lifestream shooting up into the sky. Soon after Zack goes to investigates it, and Lazard is attacked by Shinra Soldiers whilst he is still looking after Cloud. As Zack comes back after a battle with Genesis, he finds Lazard sitting with Cloud next to a White Banora tree. With his last breath, he tells Zack that he fought Shinra troopers whilst looking after Cloud with another copy. Zack realizes the one who fought along side Lazard was the canine Angeal copy who protected him before, and breaks out in tears as he punches the ground in sadness and frustration. During the next day, Zack decides to do something memorable for Genesis. He gives around dumbapples for each person - Lazard, Cloud, and Genesis. Soon after Zack and Genesis end their conversation, Genesis passes out, and Lazard and the Angeal copy return to the Lifestream. As the clone disappears, a letter for Zack from Aerith is left behind in its place. Trivia *Lazard is another main character besides Cissnei to not appear in any of Crisis Core's FMV sequences. *Of all known Angeal Copies, Lazard is the only human copy. *His name is thought to be recycled from the Square Enix video game, Valkyrie Profile. The name comes from a villain called Lezard Valeth. *Several hints about Lazard being President Shinra's son are hidden throughout Crisis Core. If Zack speaks to a woman outside Aerith's church until Chapter 6, she will give him details about the President's affair with Lazard's mother. Also during Chapter 6, the Shinra guard outside Lazard's office will eventually reveal that Lazard reminds him of the V.P. (Rufus Shinra). Etymology Lazard's surname "Deusericus" was added to the English version of the game and was never explicitly stated in the Japanese version. However, in the Japanese version one of the MPs working on the investigation surrounding him mentions that some of his personal and family records may have been falsified. This may include his surname as Deusericus is meant as a reference to Shinra. It bears the same meaning as the kanji used to write Shinra (roughly "Silken God"), but written in Latin. (The other meaning for the second kanji is "Rome", which is used in the Japanese word for Latin.) Lazard's first name is in fact a French surname that in turn was derived from the Eastern European name Lazar, meaning "God help him." The name is also considered to be connected to the New Testament story of Lazarus. Category: Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Characters Category:Dark Knights